Free Birds and Freerunners
by Mr.Khorosho Zima
Summary: Different AU. Desmond Miles is a mysterious person shrouded in mysterious mysterious-ness, taking up a new identity, he goes to a hospital to help him with disturbing visions, in the hospital, he meets a pretty tech-savvy tomboy who he immediately warms up to, together who knows what they'll get themselves into? Cover image is by an artist on 4chan, link:/user/Lighto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Playing Doctor**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

The main reason for the upbringing of this story is the lack of love for this pairing! So without further ado!

*ALSO* For those of you waiting on the release of the next chapter for my _**Don't Hate Me**_ series, I am regretful in my informing you all that I am going to take a break from that story and will go back to redo the entirety of it at some time in the future.

* * *

><p>It was called the Blending Fact, right?<p>

No, that didn't sound quite right.

His eyes adjusted as a holographic plate moved away from his forehead and he brought himself to a sitting position. He barely registered the person beside him. How many times had he been here again? He couldn't recall.

What was it again? He couldn't place it, however, he knew that the phrase 'Blending Effect' didn't sound like it was the correct term either. Ugh, whatever it was, he would get it eventually.

"Alright Aleksei, let's stop for today. We should be getting the results soon, don't wanna' overload your head and stuff." It was a she, he was certain. The name was foggy, however. Aleksei? Yes, his alias given by himself was 'Aleksei'. His guise was that he was from a foreign family who had moved to America with the hope of new opportunities while deciding to switch to English, even though his real name was Desmond. While waking up, his reactions were definitely half of a second slower than usual.

"Sì, il mio cervello si sente come sta andando a implodere." ("Yeah, I feel like my brain's going to implode" in Italian) Was his response. He didn't even notice that he was talking in a different language until he caught the curious eyes of a woman in a doctor's coat with short raven hair. She was wearing a black punk style button-up, baggy gray track pants and some vibrant black and green shoes concealed by the big coat. The woman eyed him confused, lips pouting as she did so. In fact, she looked more punk rocker than doctor in her current attire. Argh, what was her name again? It bothered him to no end.

"What'dya say?" It was her voice again, she was trying to coax a response out of him. So Desmond tried again, visibly shaking his head, as if that action was going to purge his thoughts ailing him. He managed to regain some memories that pertained to his current predicament.

"Sorry, my bad. I said if I ever needed my head to explode, I could just go talk to Shaun. I bet he could write a 20 page essay on why paper towelettes are way more better than paper towel in comparison." And like that, she tries to contain the snort leaking from her person, fist placed in front of her mouth in a childish manner with the hopes to attempt to try to block the flow of laughter, most likely because the one named, "Shaun" was somewhere nearby.

"You know what, _Alex_? I agree with you; I bet your inferior brain would quake at the knowledge my mind presents. Besides most intellectuals know that paper towel greatly outweigh paper towelettes **and** it would only be a 4 page essay." Speak of the devil. The nickname had not even phased Desmond, because he knew the name that he had given himself was a tad difficult to the point where people had given him varying nicknames.

"No need to be a smart-ass, four-eyes!" Miles had gestured to the glasses that sat upon Shaun's nose, teasing the man for his handicap. Leaning on one of his arms as he did so.

"Real mature, _Alex_; at least I can actually _use_ my brain. Anyway, I just wanted to inform _Rebecca_, that I just handed in the papers you requested for the results on the counter right here. See you, Rebecca, Man-Child." The secretary, who just so happened to be well-versed in history, grumbled, addressing the two as he left, clearly irritated. Desmond had the courtesy to blow the brit a raspberry. But Shaun didn't say anything else on the matter of Desmond's childish behavior as he left the medical room to sulk while burying himself in his work, Shaun was so obsessed about the little things, he was a perfectionist after all. Oh well, he'll get over it soon, like he usually does.

"So what does the charts say? Does it look normal?" He referred to the machine that was taking a look into his brain activity, obviously interested in the results. He had asked her to check on his readings because he was fairly certain that hallucinating images and seeing people walk through walls was not an everyday thing and was not normal, well normal for him at least.

"Well, for the most part, yeah." She had hesitantly responded.

"What do you mean for the _most part_?" Desmond inquired.

"You're normal! You are, I swear, it's just…there's a small _thingy_ in your head that's active and stuff, but you know, that's fine! I've heard of similar cases…" She continued to ramble until the words died in her throat and she left her words hanging in the air.

Miles needed to see them, see what it looked like. How bad was it?

His eyes widened. A gasp leaked from somewhere. Was it his voice from the reveal of the results, or was It Rebecca's-from how quickly he moved to get to his objective, and was unaware of how close he had to get to her face to accomplish this? He didn't know, all he did know was-

"It's a…hell of an improvement than what I had in mind." Came his voice after some debate. He was telling the truth too; for he had feared the worst, while the picture of his brain only had an extremely small part dotting on the image, like a pixel you would find on a TV.

"Well, duh. I told you that it wasn't all that bad." A dry chuckle came from her throat.

"And, you're sure it isn't a tumor?" He interrogated wryly.

"Of course not, Vic. I told you that I took care with the tests." ('Vic', her own derivative on Miles' alias since 'lek' sounds like 'vic') She swatted her hand in the air, as if her gesture had the power to ward off the negative diseases and such aforementioned. Simply said; there was nothing to worry about.

"Sooo, I won't be getting any super powers after all?" He questioned with the raise of his eyebrow.

"How about the super power of the never-ending questions?" She responded while crossing her arms, still smiling.

"Relax, I kid, I kid." He held up his hands in mock defeat, with a small smirk gracing his lips.

A comfortable silence fell over the two for several minutes when Desmond remembered something.

"Hey, so am I going to need to be on medication or anything, y'know just for precaution or whatever?"

"Nah, as far as we know, it's not that bad. You just gotta monitor it, we'll assign a med dude to watch over you. If anything, we'll just give you some pills to see if they help with the pain you get from the episodes."

"Is that it?"

"Well, for now, I believe it is." She replied, face turning cross to try and remember anything else that she could possibly relay to the patient in front of her.

"So, I'm free to go-Just like that-I'm not missing any paperwork or whatever?" He asked as he came to a standing position, brow raised and arms crossed, beside the machine that just recorded the results of his latest check-up dressed within one of the hospital's own customary gowns, though for purposes only known to him, he had _insisted_ he wear a long sleeve shirt underneath the gown which didn't seem all that off.

"Well, we'll probably give you a journal to help record the hallucinations as they happen, just so that if there's a pattern, some eggheads will come up with a way to see what's triggering them. Way better than shoving legal papers into your hands if you ask me."

Abstergo was a hospital that functioned like this one, Novus Hospital, though it was located just a few blocks down, and while Novus Hospital focused on quality of service with less manpower, Abstergo believed in "Quantity over quality," as in having lots more patients sign in with lots more workers, but with considerable less care, resulting in accidents that were quickly swept under the rug. Though while few people knew of this, they often or not, still went because of the slight changes in pricing. Abstergo was slightly cheaper, but the point still remains. There was even something that Rebecca had said herself, _"Abstergo might have deeper pockets than us, but they've got no ambition, no passion, and no competitive edge! That's why, even with all their resources, anything they can do, we can do better. Faster too."_ He thought that she was a breath of fresh air with her confidence, since the people he worked with were all realists with sticks shoved too far up their arses.

He shared a laugh with her, because he knew, from personal experience, that Abstergo may look pretty, but they weren't to be trusted, not after a certain fractured arm became a broken one due to a wheelchair, a baby, and pudding in a very stupid and probably hilarious accident. Thank god, they hadn't shoved the documents on him yet, they did, but not at the moment in time, which resulted in his free reimbursement for the certain 'complications'.

The laugh-fest was short-lived though because of a person who had just entered the room, "Rebecca, what did I tell you about messing around with my bras?" Came a slightly annoyed woman who donned the same coat as Rebecca, but had blonde hair. She hadn't even noticed that Desmond was in the room. Then a look of surprise danced across her features as she pointed directly at the offender, "And you're even wearing my coat too?"

"Ooooh, busted." Came Miles' reply.

An immediate reaction.

"He's awake?! I'm so sorry-You told me he was sleeping! I honestly had no clue-!" Her cries were frenzied and panicked, trying to balance between apologizing profusely and chewing out her friend.

"By the way, are you talking about _this_ bra?" She had questioned as she began to unbutton her shirt to further fluster her friend.

"Rebecca!-" Came the blondie's voice, chastising her friend, "_He's right there!"_

"He doesn't mind." Came the dry response. Her eyes nonchalant as she just gestured to the man a few feet away from her.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Was the just-as dry response; what with his arms still crossed and his eyes just motioning between the two people in the room; playing along with Rebecca's aloof behavior.

"See?"

Lucy's cheeks heated as she tried to stop the embarrassment from continuing further. A huff escaping her thinly pressed lips as she realized they were playing with her.

"So, did Shaun drop off the results yet?" The now distinguished woman asked as she moved on from her unprofessionalism.

"Yep, they're right here!" The punk rocker had responded candidly, handing Lucy the results.

"Rebecca here assured me that it's not a tumor, said that she took special care in obtaining the results." Desmond had responded while Lucy gave them a once over.

"Did she now?" The woman questioned as her smile turned coy.

Rebecca went rigid.

Lucy smiled even further.

The man in the room looked between the both of them, searching for some missing information.

"Alek, would you mind telling me what Rebecca told you her job here was?"

"Uh, sure. She told me that she was a doc', why, what's wrong?"

"Pfft! She's not a doctor! She's a-" her words were cut off however, thanks to Rebecca's interfering which included and was not limited to, a hand firmly placed over Lucy's mouth which prevented the flow of knowledge or rather, hidden knowledge.

The rocker wore a smile that was laced with embarrassment, her cheeks were flushed and she looked positively funny from the position she was currently in. "What she meant to say was….." and like that her mouth stopped moving while her head was busy trying to come up with a viable excuse. With a loud huff Rebecca let go of the other woman's mouth.

"It's true, I'm-I'm not _really_ a doctor. I just wanted to y'know act the part and feel it out for a while. Until _someone _ruined that for me!" A half-playful and half-threatening glare was sent to her yellow-haired friend.

Desmond took a few glances between each of them.

"So? I don't care that you were pretending to be a doctor. In fact, I think it's pretty adorable." A mischievous smile was placed upon his lips

Rebecca knew he was teasing her at this point and the affectionate word he placed in the end only added to her blushing and comparison of a child declaring its own maturity.

"Oh yeah? What do you do Mr. Hotshot?"

Desmond smiled carnivorously.

"I am a bellwether. I have a concupiscent adoration for chicks and I have prestidigitation which often leads to the leisure of undergarments. Basically put, I am _really good with my mouth._"

"I have no idea what you just said." Came the raven-haired girl's reply.

"I only caught a piece of that."

"Well, if you _really_ want to know-"

"Ah! Bloody hell, where in god's name was it placed? I didn't leave it _here_, maybe it's under-Aha! Oh wait…that's not it." Came a familiar British accent that had originated from somewhere outside of the hospital room in the white hallway.

"Rebecca, can you see if you can lend Shaun a hand?" Questioned a blond doctor

"Uh sure." Came her quick reply.

Within a few moments Rebecca had moved into the hall and as confirmation Shaun had made a greeting to her and she had replied with 'What's up?'

Lucy made a small note of this and turned to Desmond, "Alright **Aleksei Orel***, medical personnel, including me, took notes on your brain activity within the week you've been coming here and decided that it'd be best if you were to stay hospitalized so that we can monitor your vitals and try to see when or what's triggering these 'episodes' as I'm sure Rebecca had told you earlier." His brows creased slightly at the mentioning of his full fake name along with the phrase 'stay hospitalized' as he crossed his cloth sleeved arms and opened his mouth, "Actually I was misinformed, I was told that I'd be able to leave with some medication and a person to watch over me." _'It's easier to sneak out that way'_ he had thought.

"Well, usually we would, but there was an 'incident' concerning the use of medical personnel in the field so the hospital decided to discontinue that. I can understand if you _really_ don't want to stay-do you have any family members or close relatives who can come in and sign you out so that they can declare guidance over you?"

'_Shit. And it's not like I can just call them out to help me. Too suspicious, too dangerous.'_

"How long would I have to stay here?" His eyes look out the 1st floor window at the trees just sanctioned a few yards from his p.o.v. and towards the sky, which was already becoming gray from winter's approach.

'_Winter already, huh?'_

"Approximately a week. A few days, give or take."

"Then I can go-for real-nothing else, no bullshit?" His tone of voice is especially curt, as if just talking about staying hospitalized was a conspiracy in itself.

"Well, yeah, it's not like we're going to hold you here against your will." His eyes glaze over from her words and immediately his head is filled with memories.

'_I can do a week. They'll be pissed but…it'll work out'_

'_Yeah, I can do a week'_

"Fine doc'. A week it is."

As he unfurls his crossed arms, he moves to the nearby hospital bed and kicks back, hell, if he has to stay here, he might as well enjoy it.

Nearby Rebecca shouts something along the lines of, "Get off me!"

He's on his feet faster than he can even comprehend.

Bad memories of **bad** people doing **bad** things to _defenseless_ people flood into his head, then, training kicks in. Training that he learned from a young age to stop _**evil**_ people.

He's already rushed into the hallway and into the nearby room where the source of the objections were coming from. He's subject to a disheveled Shaun lying atop an evenly disheveled Rebecca who had her arms crushed, while at the same time pushing, against the chest of Shaun who merely replies with, "Relax, alright? That'll make this easier when I can get-"

He quickly grabs the back of the man's white button-up and heaves him up to his feet.

"What the hell were you just doing?" Questioned an angry and an eager-to-punch-you-in-the-face Desmond. Fist already raised, he looked quite dangerous with his current deadset position.

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Vic' just put em' down. It's alright, it was an accident, right? Chill." Came the raven-haired girl's quick response in order to save her friend from getting 'smack downed'. She quickly closed her hands around his fist to help calm him down as she gave him a smile to emphasize the fact that she was, indeed, okay.

"Bloody hell, man. What do I look like? Some sudden madman going around lifting people up by their knickers?"

"Sorry. I-I thought-"

"It's alright, you lumbering oaf. Just let me down already!" Shaun had replied in a manner that was both somewhat scolding and begging.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry." Miles was swift to let the British man down from his deathly grip. As soon as he had, the Brit had pushed past the embarrassed man and shouted behind him, with papers in hand, "It's alright Rebecca, I found what I needed, as much help as you were fumbling around aimlessly."

As Desmond was currently wallowing in some sort of embarrassment and regret, he was soon approached by a lithe woman. "Hey, Vic' its fine. That was pretty cool though, seeing you storm in here like some sort of knight in shining armor."

"Oh yeah?" He had answered dejectedly, not even raising his eyes from the ground, obviously a bit frustrated at himself.

After a couple of seconds of unbearable silence she had spoken up once again.

"Hey, you know you're still naked in your hospital gown, right?" She had asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Desmond said out aloud, not even slightly embarrassed.

"You should put your pants back on." Without even thinking, he had left to do so. As he entered back into the room, he took note of Lucy's absence. Whatever, she had probably left the whole situation to Desmond and went to look at some of her other patients. After all, this place was still a hospital, time doesn't stop for no one.

While he was changing, he heard Rebecca's voice from the doorway, "Talk to me out here, after you're done."

Immediately he headed in her direction, having already had a shirt on underneath the gown and was on the process of buttoning his pants.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, eying around him for some type of prank or what have you.

"Do you want to get high?" The raven haired girl offered.

"Aren't you supposed to **not** offer your patients drugs?" He questioned amusedly.

"Technically, you're not my patient and _I'm not_ a doctor. So is' fine."

"Technically, isn't that still illegal?" He countered.

"Touché. The offer still stands though." A smile graced her lips.

"I guess, since I don't have nothing else better to do."

"Alriiight. Hey, if you beat me to the roof I'll let you touch my boobs!" She responded while sneaking her way to the stairway as casual as possible. Taking off to the stairs as fast as possible.

"What?" He asked, bewildered, stunned for a second. Mischievous mind games, like always. He still ran after her though, and as they both climbed the steps, they burst out laughing, while climbing to the top.

They ended up neck and neck to the door to the roof, and as they busted through the door, they tripped over one another and landed a few feet from each other. Lying on the roof, they both tried to catch their respective breaths. He looked over to his left, chuckling at her disheveled form and flushed face staring at his own. She bit her lip, staring at his face.

'_I can do a week'_

"I'm a lesbian."

'_Wait, what?'_

* * *

><p>So this was the first chapter. If you want more, just give the story some reviews asking me to continue.<p>

Absolutely love the pairing, sucks there's only two other stories that exist.

Also, Aleksei Orel is a Russian name; Aleksei: Defender, Defender of Mankind. Orel: Eagle.


	2. Chapter 2 Flatline

**Alright, the reason for this being postponed so much was because I ****really ****don't want this story to turn to shit, and while I'm good with my grammar and shit, I suck at creating plots. Anyway, yeah that's my excuse, what's yours? Nah, in all seriousness, if you want me to post more chapters, leave lots and lots of them fuckin' reviews, let's me know how much you want this boat to sail. BTW: I don't own any of the Characters or the game they belong to their respective owners, even if I did own it, I'm pretty sure they would castrate me for letting Desmond live, just my opinion, I like my balls where they are, thank you very motherfuckering much. **

**Yes, I know I have a dirty mouth :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Flatline<strong>

Being a realist had its ups and downs. Being plagued with visions of people not from his time had its downs respectively. But if being a realist had taught him anything, it certainly led the ropes for having a black and white view on the world and the not so known one, that was hidden right in front of people's eyes, beneath their own feet, he couldn't blame people for being so ignorant though, they were coddled as children to believe that if they led a normal life, no harm would come of them. However, back on the black and white view; the world was cold, 'dog eats dog', 'survival of the fittest', **'kill or be killed'. **These little snippets on how hard life can be could not have been any more true. Especially if he was supposed to hide away in plain sight and plot away against an unknown evil with a rag-tag team that grew up like him.

They didn't have the normal childhoods they were meant to, they didn't have the luxuries of being kids. Those fights seemed ages ago, from a different time period. Though a new fight began and on a much bigger scale. On top of that, the trouble was banging right on his door. Like some sort of malicious Delivery Guy delivering a pizza pie of doom….or some type of plotting Girl Scout handing out gummy worms that were high in Vitamin Evil….. God, he needed to get out more.

"What do you think you're doing? At this ungodly time too." A voice jostled him from his inner-pondering/trying-to-make-up-a-good-excuse-for-napping. He couldn't even identify the gender of the voice from the heavy throes of sleep that were ensnaring him. So he gathered all of his wit and slid out of the bed as silently as possible. He crouched by the bed and had it fixed to make it look as if there was no one in the bed in the first place.

"I just wanted tooo...see how well he's… adjusting to his room! Yeah! That's it! Besides it's 10 in the morning! You'll be fine as soon as you had some coffee."

He silently crouched over to the window and pulled the curtains to cast the room in darkness.

"You're not that slick, I know you are trying to change the direction of this conversation. I can clearly tell that you are just trying to get into the room, might I remind you that you cannot enter if he's sleeping. That's very unbecoming of a young la-God I really do need coffee; I'm starting to sound like my mother."

Next was going to be tricky; sneak his way to the door without either hearing him, then as soon as they entered; _neutralize with extreme prejudice__** without**__ anyone finding the bodies, he needed at least 10 minutes if he was going to be able to run and hide away successfully_. _'This'll be as easy as taking a Leap of Faith into a bundle of…something soft? Still can't believe they found me out this fast. I'll have to escape.' _He started with his left foot first, trying to be as discreet with his feet as possible to avoid the small _'pit pat'_ of his feet. While he was doing this, he slightly lost his balance and lightly knocked into the wall trying to gain it back; rewarding him with a slight _'thump'._ The voices outside stopped talking for a moment. _Had he been noticed?_ Luckily though, however, they picked up soon enough, _'first one walks through; take as hostage, lead the other into the room, snap hostage's neck and throw the body at him, then proceed to knock him to the floor and suffocate him, blankets are nearby if I need some help. Now all I need is a football Quarter Back to say "break!".'_

"Yeah. Yeah." With a grunt as a response feet shuffled away.

'_And then there were two.'_

_He heard footsteps stop by the door and his eyes widened as he heard shuffling outside. Immediately, he made the fastest mad dash for cover behind the bed._

'_Gunfire in 3…2…1…'_

"Yo, Vic' are you awake?" Came the female voice from behind the door.

'_Well…I feel like an idiot.'_

"Yeah, give me a second."

He started towards the door and as soon as he opened it,

"Quick, get inside quick! Move, move! Hurry!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Why, what's going on?" Desmond questioned.

She opened her coat to reveal chocolate sweets.

"Nice! Where'd you get the chocolate?"

"Remember when we were running around the hospital trying to get away from the guard who caught us or well, you out of bed and you said you could go for some chocolate and-"

"Yeah, I remember." He had said, trying to get her to the point.

"Well~, it just so happens that they had a vending machine that was out of order and _completely_ stocked with goods," and she added under her breath, "Easy to pick too."

"Well, shit. I got to give it to you, nice job." He congratulated.

"Alright, I just came to drop this off. I gotta'-"

"Stay."

"What?"

"C'mere." He commanded, holding her by the wrist to lead her to his bed while she pouted.

"I can't finish all this by myself, so I'ma share it with you." He grabbed one of the bars and started peeling the wrapper. As if the answer he gave should've been enough to convince her to stay and enjoy the treat.

"I _really-"_

"And bite." He cut her off by shoving the bar into her mouth.

She let the bar melt into her mouth as she hummed in satisfaction.

"I guess if it's just for a bit. I'm sure he won't be too mad." She stated between chews.

"He who? You're boss?" He had queried.

"Sort of. He's an asshole that likes to boss people around, and I remind him that he's an asshole that can't boss people around. It seems to work though. I think he has a crush on me." She had finished, putting the chocolate bar back into her mouth to absently chew.

"What does he do?"

"He is the brute that does all the heavy lifting and I'm the one who sets up the rooms or pcs with the required equipment, I get these two that are _supposed_ to help out, but can't tell a megabyte from a terabyte. The girl is pretty cute though, has a nice rack."

"Pft, yeah. By the way, the megabyte is smaller than the terabyte, right?"

"Well, duh. Of course it is."

"Knew it. Jesus, I'm _so_ smart."

"Yea', right up there with Einstein."

"So the Cross guy likes to boss the two around?"

"Pretty much, if not for his crush, he'd never leave them alone. That and he could _totally_ fire me and just hire another techy."

"Does he know that you aren't into _men_ and more invested in wo-_men_?" he tried.

"Probably. I think he thinks that he can _turn_ me or something, once saying that he was and I'm using quotations here, _'I'm 190 pounds of twisted steel and sex appeal'_ . He'd also be upset if he figured out that I decided to hang out with _someone as harmless as you." _Feeling like teasing him.

And like that, he had snapped.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean," immediately the mood turned…different somehow and she didn't remember the word for it.

He moved in an instant and had her pinned beneath him, all the chocolate bars had gathered to where the bed concaved by his knee, some even fell off the bed to where they were haphazardly placed.

"I'll have you know that I am a **proud** Golden Eagle, and it just so happens that I prey on Cranes, I am a very aggressive carnivore. We are very methodical in our ways of going about eating our **food.**"

Caught frozen, all she could do was reply meekly, uncertain about this different side of Aleksei.

"I-Is that right?"

His eyes gleamed.

"So keep that in mind, just in case you want to fuck with a man's pride. I tend to strike back with action."

"Really?" The rocker had asked, unsure if the entire thing was a bluff.

"Really." He stated. Popping another piece of chocolate into her open mouth and his as well. Giving her one of his smiles, and giving her space, as he climbed off of her.

"-ming in." was all the warning they got before the door swung open and revealed a man who witnessed them sitting around dumb, fat, and happy eating chocolate.

"The hell?" questioned a lean man standing by the doorway.

"Uh, sorry. I don't think I've met you before. I'm Aleksei, nice to m-" He started, only to be ignored.

"Rebecca?" The man tried again, completely ignoring Desmond.

'_Well, fuck you too, dickface.'_

"Cross?" She questioned, suddenly giving him her attention.

"I was told you'd be here, because you were running late; I decided to come get you. I didn't know you'd have the company of a _man_." He said, his voice soaked in anger and thick like venom, spitting the last word as if it made him fill with disgust for his own sex.

"How dare you," He started, thinking of a way to preserve Rebecca's name as well as her job.

Miles caught her glance and gave her a wink with the eye that the man at the doorway could not see, given his point of view.

Desmond looked back at the _cocksucker_ standing in the middle of the room and gave the most shit-eating grin he could muster, "Listen pal, I don't know if you're gay or not, but she is. That, and isn't it taboo to have a relationship in a workplace? I may not be no expert, bu-"

Suddenly a large fist had knocked him on his ass faster than a fat bitch who sat down too fast (Eminem anyone? XD).

"Son of a bitch packs one hell of a punch," Desmond had muttered as he felt the telltale signs of a busted lip and an oncoming bruise.

"Faster than he looks too." He continued as he got up from his sudden hit. But as he got up, he saw something over the shoulder of the brute. The man was outlined in blue, wearing a white robe that covered him down to his feet. He met his eyes for a second until the man walked out the door.

At the same time, Desmond's heart rate skyrocketed, his body heating up to abnormal temperatures. His eyes pleading as he tried to follow the mysterious man. The two occupants in the room just watched as he got up in a daze and walked out the door. "Vic', you can't just leave!" Rebecca tried calling out to him to no use as he continued moving in a haze, his senses feeling as if he walked into a fog, congested. The white hallway couldn't get any brighter as he seemingly chased the stranger in slow motion. He tried to reach the man who just stood to the door of the hospital, but as he got nearer, his vision started to bug out, his ears buzzed as a dark red liquid flowed in a small stream from his ears, it got harder to breathe, all he could smell was the blood leaking from his nose and onto the floor, and it felt as if gravity itself was trying to weigh him down.

Miles fell to his knees and continued crawling towards the being who finally gave the pathetic man his attention, looking into his primal yellow eyes. The white cloth and leather bound man finally walked the few short steps to Desmond and offered him his hand. As Des' took the man's hand, he immediately fell back, his heart stopping, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Rebecca only reached Aleksei as he fell down, as he moved at speeds that were incredible. The next few hours were hell for her as Medical personnel rushed back and forth in the E.R. She tried her best to stay strong, with Lucy by her side for moral support, feeling just as scared as a lost child might. They had no idea what was wrong with the completely healthy individual. It seemed like a death by heart attack, his heart just…stopped, the blood came out of nowhere, from his nose and ears, it shouldn't have bled, there were no ruptures. Yelling and such was being heard as they tried a defibrillator on him continuously with no success. They tried everything they could, to no avail. He was pronounced dead at 8:00 P.M.

Rebecca cried out in denial when they told them that he was dead, feeling angry that he died on the spot, and she was helpless to it all. Just…_What the fuck, man? Just-Just why? He was perfectly healthy just a few hours ago._ Indeed it was shocking, it was a case like no other, a man died from a heart failure with no inclination as to how it may have happened, he just collapsed. So when Crane finally calmed down, she did something, we as humans do all the time, _She marched smartly up to his dead body and yelled at him…in the face._

"Rebecca, calm down! You're causing a scene!" Lucy tried, as she was peeling her friend away from Aleksei's dead body. "NO! Let me go, Dammit'!" She screeched back, wanting to yell at his face because she couldn't accept the fact that he just died. After pushing Lucy away, she marched up to Desmond's comatose form and vented, "You piece of shit! Stop pretending, this isn't funny! Get the fuck up, move! I said to wake up! Don't go around making people care, if all you're going to do is fucking drop dead! Don't…please…don't go, don't say goodbye," She started, as she slapped his face. Not even jostling him, as her pleas for him to stay got weaker, she let loose her tears, as she cried onto his arm, as she started wetting his long sleeved shirt. "I want you…here. Don't leave me, you bastard." Her pleas went unanswered as she sat there like an idiot waiting for him to just get up.

"Fine then! Stay dead, see if I give two shits!" The angry woman yelled at him as she pounded her fist into his chest several times. "Rebecca, that's enough!" Lucy intervened. "Fuck you! Leave me alone!" laying against his comatose form, she laid her head on his clothed chest as she let her tears flow freely, nestling into the fabric.

_**Ba-Dum**_

She stilled, laying stagnant trying to see if she heard right, eyes wide in surprise, and disbelief.

_**Ba-Dum**_

_**Ba-Dum**_

"Holy shit!" She said, taken aback. She looked up to his face and stared, anxious.

"Come on, Becca', we need to go now."

As she turned to tell Lucy that she heard something, "Hey, what're you guys doing in my room? Don't you know, it's like…9:00 at night? Who're all these people too?"

"What the shit?" Lucy jumped back, scared by the corpse's sudden reanimation. As were the other people who gasped at his sudden live-…ness.

"Vic'!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" he asked, drowsy, as he looked at her excited face staring at his.

"What's happenin' Rebec-MMRF!"

Suddenly his lips were taken into hold by the rocker's own, surprising him and robbing him of the ability to speak. Her hands gathered fistfuls of his shirt into her grasp as she pressed her lips into his, desperate for this to be real. He was eager to reciprocate her passion.

"Oh my fucking god." Lucy groaned as she stepped outside, telling the people to let them have a moment.

Finally she let go, drawing in pants as she fought for breath, nestling against his neck once more.

After realizing he wasn't having a cheese-induced dream, he tried his best to look at her, his eyes scrunched up in disbelief when he voiced his thoughts,

"I must've done some really incredible shit when I passed out, huh?"

She smiled against his neck, and he could feel the smile against his skin.

"You have no idea."

**And that was chapter 2. If you really want more, I just need reviews. All I'm asking for. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Medicine

Sorry guys, took so much **damn** time to update. Sorry, life's been a bitch. Thanks to all the new readers, reviews, and all of you in general. Thank you so much. It felt impersonal to just say thanks in general.

For following;

devin conway 16. (Sorry, it wouldn't allow me to type in your name the correct way)

TheGodDamnAdam

LonlyManWolf

Le Ephemere

JuniorRaptor

IcedFireFrenzy

Hack Generation

DatGooz

DanteMercer1191

Capt. Jekyll

BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD FAN

Thank you all so very much for following this story, it helps to know that people are waiting on the release of a new chapter.

For the favorites;

Fallendestinyxx

devin conway 16.

Shadowed Novice

Menethil

IcedFireFrenzy

Hack Generation

FanfictionReader697

DanteMercer1191

BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD FAN

Thank you people so much. It brings a smile to know that someone holds this story as a favorite.

And no, I didn't forget about the reviews. Thank you guys ESPECIALLY. You guys help motivate me to write even more. I could not have made another chapter without the support of you guys. Thanks so much.

The reason for this chapter being HEAVILY delayed was my indecisiveness. I kept reworking and revising this story. Again and again and again. I apologize.

_**Chapter 3. Bad Medicine**_

"_**The art of medicine consists in amusing the patient while nature cures the disease."**_  
><strong>-Voltaire<strong>

What the fuck _happened_? How could shit hit the fan so…so fast? That's it, he'd have to leave tonight. The media would want a piece of him after they found out that he had been 'resurrected', after all, they aren't the type to back down from something huge as someone coming back from the dead. He was going to have to disappoint the bastards though, when they look for a man who doesn't even exist. It'd be just another of those stories, that's all it'd fade into; a story, myth, rumor, whatever you'd call it.

It wasn't as if he wasn't expecting to leave some time or another, Miles did. It was to be expected. That he'd just disappear and no one would even know he existed. Rebecca had apologized about the whole "sucking your face" incident, apparently she did questionable things when excited, her retort being something like, "I was y'know…excited. I was startin' to feel like you weren't gonna' come back, but then you did. You wouldn't believe how….relieved I was. Y'know what I mean? Well, that doesn't really justify why I did that shit, but…just…well I mean I can't just ask if you have met someone that came back from the dead, but, have you? Sorry, that's beside the point," she rambled some more until she was satisfied with "I'm sorry I sorta made out with you like some-well, I'm glad you're alive."

Go figure, and she was just happy that he wasn't dead. Dead. What _would_ happen if Desmond Miles died? And what happened to his team? Why hadn't they contacted him yet? Sure, of the four days out of a week, he'd stayed at a hospital but surely they would have gotten _something_ to him. It was getting closer to the time when some of the hospital staff was starting to leave. Maybe if he got sleep now, he'd get up near 2 in the morning, then make his escape. His eyes felt heavy anyway. He said that more to himself than he did just confirming facts.

As he started drifting, he swore…Des could…hear something. It said _"Always remember. Never forget. Don't trust, don't don't…. don't…" 'Don't what? What was it saying?'_ The voice steadily faded. He fell deeper still into the arms of sleep. _"DON'T DO IT, STOP! You must know the-i aM YoU! The creed the creed the creed the creed-" _

_"When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that our Creed would bring an end to all these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I've done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting to find the truth."_

_Altair, you must-_

_"I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon; and here at last, I discover a strange truth. That I am only a conduit, for a message that eludes my understanding."_

_Ezio, you must-_

_"I realize now that it will take time, that the road ahead is long and shrouded in darkness. It is a road that will not always take me where I wish to go – and I doubt I will live to see it end. But I will travel down it nonetheless."_

_Connor, you must-_

_"In a few short months my life changed forever. I know my easiest days are behind me, but I don't want them back – not now. My name is Desmond Miles, and I am an Assassin. I __**am**__ an Assassin."_

_Desmond, you must you must you must you must-_The voices piled over each other, desperate to be heard, some were even in different languages. What disturbed the man further was that, Desmond could _understand_ them, until it all stopped, all that was left was silence-_Desmond you must remember the creed. "__**Nothing**__ is __true__; __**Everything **__is __permitted__."_

_It was winter, it was night, it was snowing, it was dark, it was a lake, it was it was it was it was it was itwasitwasitwasitwasitwas-The voices started all over again and Desmond was on solid ground, but he could see three beings rise from a pitch black lake of liquid fire made of darkness, but with them they brought a light- a bright ethereal, transcendent blue light. They weren't alive, however, they were all skeletons. Walking skeletons, dressed in garb that varied from time periods, which stopped a short foot ahead of the man among dead. His legs refused to move, his arms felt stiff, as if he was nailed into the air to stay as he was. They were all holding their hands out to him, they pointed at him. Slowly they brought their hands down, the light extinguished, he could hear their footfalls in the dark, they were coming for him, his hairs rose on the end of his neck-they were going to make him end up like them. They were going to kill him. _

_NO! He won't end up like them! He won't end up dead! Not like them! Not like them! Not like Them! NOT LIKE THEM! NOT LIKE THEM! Don't touch me I'm not like you Don't touch me I'm not I'm not I'm not I'm not I'm not I'm not I'm not-DON'T TOUCH ME, I'M NOT ME._

"_Did you ever hear the saying, '__The knowledge that makes us cherish innocence makes innocence unattainable'__. Some dead guy said that. But, that doesn't make it any less true." An omnipotent voice echoed out of nowhere, riding along the wind that traveled through the trees._

"Get the fuck away from me! I won't let you touch me!" A mantra, it seemed, as that was all that Desmond would keep saying, over and over.

One was about to grab his arm, when he thought he remembered something for a brief moment in time; he knew all of them. But he soon forgot as the lumbering figure approached Miles; and they stared face to face before the_ thing's _mouth opened, it screamed at him,

"Aleksei! Hey! Hey! Dude, wake up, you're shaking!"

Des is noticeably startled. His nightmare had a hold on his thinking.

**Kill them!**

Without thinking, Desmond shoots up and raises his fist to attack the damn skeleton, only to be met with a familiar face that leaves him thinking, _'What was it called again, the __**bleeding **__fiction? No. Not it. Not it.'_ The female stares at his fist, the man's fist merely inches away from making contact with her nose. She looks at it in question, more like an obstacle that just got in her way, then proceeds to move his arm down to the bed and look him in the eyes. Only then does the man realize that the woman before him is Lucy. He's not sure how he feels about her visiting him, she _almost_ never did, except when it was for the tests.

"Hey Aleksei, are you alright? You almost clocked me there." She just stares at him before cracking a small unsure smile. He tries to smile back.

It doesn't work very well.

"Sorry, bad dream." Des hopes that it suffices.

It does and to his surprise, he is both relieved and disappointed.

"Well, you should get some sleep. You don't look too good."

"What about you? What're you still doing here?"

"I was just checking up on Rebecca's _good friend _just before I finish up some paperwork."

The way she says friend is weird, almost as if she was suspicious of his relationship with Rebecca. _'Of course she's suspicious, I started 'nom nom-ming' on her friend's face right in front of her. I might as well just be holding a giant sign reading "I kiss women after a near-death experience, go team Desmond!' _He berates himself. Maybe he's still a bit groggy from his dream.

"Alright, I don't know about you but I'm going to get some more sleep in before the day begins,"

Lucy nods and goes towards the door before Desmond stops her again, "What time is it by the way?"

She doesn't look back but answers nonetheless, "It's around 2:20 in the morning,"

He nods incoherently, about to fall back asleep when, "I suggest you give God your good graces before going to bed."

He's wide awake now, '_so much for sleep. Sleep is overrated anyway, who needs sleep? Losers need sleep! I'm not a loser!'_ Desmond understands now. Lucy knows what he is-_who_ he is, and he knows what she is. More or less.

He doesn't recall hearing her talk about God before, but he never saw a tattoo, no insignia, no _anything_ (She probably kept all the dominatrix stuff in her basement). But it was enough, however, enough to put him on edge. _'Aleksei'_ had a feeling that he wasn't going to get anymore comfy than he was in that moment.

_Click._

She left. Good. Miles didn't want her in his room anyway, with her _weirdness_…and stuff. _'God, I sound like a little kid whining over a stupid argument or some shit.'_

He stealthily left his bed, fixing the sheets and grabbing some supplies in the small cabby (Prestidigitation, always come in handy, especially useful for entertainment at a party and stealing valuables from an unsuspecting victim, like the lady who cleaned a certain room and lost a key somehow, and the world may never know what happened to that key) that _was_ locked until the key was produced and used. Desmond grabbed two pillows and lined it up in his bed, making it _appear_ that it was preoccupied, when in fact, it was not.

As he left the bed to go to the window to make his hasty retreat, he heard some shuffling. It didn't sound like a struggle, more like moving around in one place, when he heard a familiar sound, "Yo, Vic' are you awake?" _'Rebecca? What's she-' _

All of a sudden, in the moment that Desmond was compiling his thoughts together, suppressed automatic gunfire was being shot through the wall. He didn't have time to react as his left shoulder was hit by two bullets, causing him to careen to the floor, he didn't even have time to howl in pain the gunshots kept flying throughout the room, breaking glass, ricocheting off of the walls and metal, and the window behind him broke as well. Desmond was safe, for a moment, as he fell behind his bed and onto the floor. The gunshots stopped and Desmond knew it was only a 3 second window until the hitmen broke into the room. His mind was still reeling, _'what the fuck happened?' _was the first thing to pop into his head. Followed by _'Shitheads. That's what happened. These motherfuckers can't even begin to understand how __**pissed**__ they will eventually make me. Perhaps when my __**fucking**__ arm stops hurting so bad.'_

These guys were pros, the real deal. Luckily for Desmond, he was already by the window, so he picked himself up with all his might and leapt out of the window, just as three people donning doctor cloaks, body armor, and gasmasks came into the room and started to open fire on him. Unbeknownst to him of their current gear, they all brandished necklace designs on their gloves. While they didn't _wear_ the insignia themselves, these were the signs of Hitmen hired by the _very _wealthy people who decided that apparently Desmond was another cockroach that needed to be swept under the rug.

He was tagged again, this time by the glass he passed on the jump. He tried to clear the jump, but as he vaulted over the window, a precarious piece of glass dug itself into the man's left hand, (He knew of the glass' existence, but he'd take a flesh wound over a coffin anyday) it was small and awkward; unmoved by the gunfire, it still stood tall. It wasn't that big, yet that didn't stop the pain he felt as it cut through him, causing Desmond's hand to slip while he vaulted, an anguished cry left his lips followed by a surprised shout as he fell, gunfire following closely behind him. Inside his palm, he could feel the glass rub agonizingly close to the bones in his hand.

Des tried to perform a roll to recover from his fall, but the man's roll was clumsy due to the added injuries, landing mostly on his right side mid roll, his hand being stuck with glass didn't help, as all it helped to do was dig deeper into his palm, eliciting new wails of pain.

He picked himself up as fast as he could, his body screaming a t him to _stop the pain_, yet his mind reeled a couple times but focused on trying to survive; stumbling a few times as he did so, giving his pursuers enough time to take pot shots at him. Miles' right shoulder was burning from the pain. It was obvious to him that he wasin a_** shit-ton of pain**_, which made sense since it took the brunt of the fall, that, and pain tended to hurt.

He broke into a sprint, running as far away from the gunshots by the window as possible. While he was running, he managed to pry the piece of glass away from his hand, he clenched his teeth as hard as possible while he formed a fist, grunting from the exertion and pain. His upper left arm was bleeding pretty badly, and while his sweatshirt was absorbing the blood, it was clear to him, he wouldn't last long like this. He would pass out from blood loss.

"Should we follow him?" said a male voice, a bit young.

"I don't know, dipshit, I mean we were contacted by our client to kill this man in order to get paid, so I guess not." It was a heavier set man, his voice deep as it growled the smartass comment.

"No need to be a smartass, we can't help it if he's an idiot." A female this time.

"Fuck you. I call shotgun." The young male said.

"Fuck you too." The female replied.

He made the effort of ripping a part of his left sleeve to bind it around the wound. As he crossed it around his left arm, he used his teeth to hold the bind in place as he tightened it. More grunts of pain, more rapidly losing blood. He used another piece to bind around his left palm, the open wound causing a _blood trail_. Just what he needed. Des closed his fist around the cloth, trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible. The man's wounds were beginning to numb, and he was pretty sure that he could only feel his heart and his legs, which was a double edged sword, he didn't have to focus on anything but running, however, that meant he was that much closer to death.

Luckily for Desmond, he was a really good fuckin' runner. The only way they'd catch up is if he died while running from the wounds or if they had a car, which is what he was assuming.

Desmond couldn't go out like this, there was still so much work to do, and he still had so many people's lives riding on his help. If he was gone, no one would be safe. So Desmond made it imperative that he survive. Actually survive.

…..

It had been a good 7 minute sprint, and he was pretty sure they were going to be looking for him, Miles didn't even know where Miles himself was, Desmond knew was that he took few turns here and there.

Desmond did the only thing that people in his position would do, break into a 2nd story apartment building. As he stumbled against the wall for support, he didn't care to look at the blood he was trailing across the brick wall as he rounded the front door to the establishment, the blood had seeped through the wound at this point, but since the door gave so easily, Des found himself on his ass. "Going to have to do. Guess I'll just lay low here for a while."

'_Why the fuck am I speaking to myself out loud? Is something wrong with me? What am I, an insane psychopath?'_

Outside, Desmond heard the stop of an engine. They must've tailed him. Goddamn it! They were probably playing with him; waiting for him to choose his final resting place. Now he'd be cornered like a rat. Guess it was time to step up his game.

'_I'm going to need a pair of Jordans.'_

Rebecca had heard the whole thing about Desmond escaping and didn't really understand why at first. She thought it was because of-well, she didn't really understand why he left in the first place. In some weird way, she felt like he betrayed her. Like, '_say goodbye before you leave, shithead.'_ Type of way. Something felt off, one could definitely tell when going to work and suddenly having a bunch of crime-scene tape and cops all over a room like, well, cops to doughnuts. Waiting for an explanation, she waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

The friend she made was a terrorist. He was one of the lead terrorists in a shitstorm that happened somewhere out east in Europe. Some place named Yugoslavia, where Terrorists had infiltrated the local military and used secret documents to locate something of importance. Everything went "Fuck-all" in some area within Serbia. It was a city where the bombings had taken place.

Nobody knew what they were after, but apparently they had found it. Soon after, the Terrorists fled and speculation was that the Terrorists acquired some type of Bio-chemical plans. Another speculation was that they weren't after something, but _someone_. However, nothing could prove either way. That's all it was, speculation, nothing but rumors.

The cops hadn't told her all that, she had researched it herself.

Still.

The news hit her like a ton of bricks.

_She…had been friends with a fucking terrorist._

_She fucking chilled (420 blaze it) with the guy._

_They were cool! What the fuck?!_

She had never felt so betrayed in her life than in that moment.

However…

Life continued, and it had been 3 days since the incident with the cops.

"_What the fuck happened here?" Questioned an angry woman with black hair._

"_Hey now, young lady, watch your language." Replied an older gentleman, he looked like he had __**experience**__ in the field, wearing the uniform of an Officer. He had a strong jawline, his face wasn't rounded, it was more… sharp, if she had to name it. He had a long nose that was a bit funny looking with scars running along it. His name pin read; 'C. Reed'._

"_S-sorry, what's going on?" She replied meekly, looking past the old-timer to look into a room that had been absolutely scorched._

_The officer let out a huge sigh, one that told of exasperation, it was obvious this man was tired._

"_Looks to me that we have a Terrorist on the loose, this was a controlled fire, guy knew what he was doin'. Goes by the name Desmond Miles, his fake alias was that of a one "Aleksei Orel". You knew im'?"_

_A new guy's voice pops out of nowhere, "Hey chief! Oh-ho-ho and who do we have here?"_

_She doesn't recognize the guy, although his nose was short and stubby, black hair looked combed over and gelled. He was a bit overweight, and had a bit of roundness to his cheeks._

_The 'chief' gave him a look that said 'not now'._

"_Well, yeah, but I guess not as much as I thought." Rebecca spat out the last part with venom, she was upset, confused, and angry._

_Upset because this room was for patients, so they'd be down a room. Since it's current…torched state._

_Confused because 'Aleksei' was her friend, but it turns out he was a Terrorist. Which wasn't a smooth transition given the current circumstances._

_Angry because this 'Desmond' was a piece of shit. _

"_Alright then, if you don't mind, we're going to have to ask you a few questions. If you'll come with me…" _

The guy had taken her to the police station where she was questioned on her whereabouts when this happened, any information to help them in catching the guy, ect.

It made sense though, Alek-no, Desmond had known of Cross before she even mentioned him, seeing as how he brought the guy's name up out of nowhere, all she said was that she was tired of her boss. She never said that her boss was Cross. It was starting to make sense. He actually scoped out the place before going in. He knew every single one of them.

Knew all of their personal information.

He probably even knew of Crosses' short temper and was going to plan something when he hit him. But it probably fell short due to his 'episode'.

Or maybe that was what he was trying to trigger in the first place, he needed someone with a short temper to trigger the episode, no idea why though. Thinking like this was getting her nowhere.

"What fucking time is it?" Rebecca spoke into thin air.

Crane even looked over to her Led styled clock to see it not working. The female techie wasn't surprised. She would always smash the damn thing to the floor when she woke up.

She heard some movement downstairs and groaned. Her landlord was at it again, at first she had thought being 'active' at that age was sweet, it turns out she was second guessing herself. He and his wife were well over 50, yet still managed the stamina of a 20 year olds. To make matters worse, she had accidentally seen some black leather 'items' fall out of a bag when they were packing to visit another house they owned in Florida. They weren't even ashamed that their intimates fell out into open view, just proceeded to greet her and pick it all up.

Some more movement. A few moments later moaning was heard, along with the sound of spanking.

'_Jesus.'_

Deciding that sleep wouldn't befall the woman just yet, Rebecca moved to the kitchen fully dressed in nothing but a pair of panties and a bra to grab some water , maybe some chips if she still had any left.

While Rebecca moved to the kitchen in the dark, her steps creaking along the worn, wooden floors, she heard the moaning intensify.

'_Ugh, how can they even keep going like that?'_

As the raven-haired woman made her way to the sink, she realized that one of her glasses had broken, Rebecca realized this because she had consequently stepped on it.

"Agh! Jesus fucking Christ-"

She went to assess the damage done to her foot when the woman smelled something.

It smelled a lot like cigarettes, and last time she checked, Rebecca didn't smoke. Well, cigarettes anyway.

Rebecca hobbled as best as she could to the light switch.

_Click_

What she saw made her stomach drop.

There, sitting on her counter top was her cat.

"Dammit! What are you doing on the counter, missy?" Rebecca's cat wasn't that old to be able to jump onto the counter, if indeed that was at all possible from the height of the counter itself.

The cat reacted to her words and moved closer to her, when Rebecca reached out for her cat, it purred.

"Careful next time, I could have seriously hurt myself, y'know!"

When the young woman was petting her cat, she realized that a part of her cat's fur had been stained a sticky shade of red.

"What the-"

Quickly as she came, her cat left and bounced off the counter and out of the female's questioning gaze. When Rebecca refocused her gaze back to the mobile feline, it ended rubbing itself against something very _alive, sitting in her chair at her __**table**__._ The unexpected visitor continued to pet the cat.

It was Desmond. She felt the nerves in her head explode a couple of hundred times over as she questioned what the hell he was doing here, and how the hell he managed to even be here.

Desmond continued to stare at the woman ahead of him.

He looked really fucking haggard. It was as if the guy would drop dead at any moment. The 'terrorist' was wearing a really big fucking trenchcoat, it was big enough to hold at least another person-besides himself-inside. She couldn't see under the table at the moment so it wasn't possible to see how far down his knees the coat drooped. Desmond's face was scratched up and was covered with small bandages. His blue eyes glinted an entire different color, if that was possible, they looked yellow. And for some strange reason, she had the urge to follow _whatever_ command Desmond had ready, totally harmless or _very, very_ _naughty,_ although the feeling passed over like a wave, and anger quickly found itself surfacing.

Whenever Desmond lifted his hand to pet the cat, Rebecca could see the tight bandage around his hand, it was made obvious that the bandage wasn't going to be of much use, if the dark red blotch of blood bleeding through his wrap was of any indication.

"-fuck…" The woman finished from earlier.

"I'm going to n-" Immediately Mr. Miles was cut off, the tomboy felt the angry boiling temper within her reach nuclear levels-Hell! Feel it? Desmond could _see_ it.-she decided to take action, in one swift movement, Rebecca made her presence known to the man looking up at her…

_SMACK!_

The smack echoed throughout her entire, shitty apartment, and for some reason, Rebecca completely thought Desmond would have somehow evaded her attack.

His head had careened to the side. The man before her just spit out the blood to the side onto her floor and caressed his cheek, muttering something like "Fuck all."

On the spot, the woman became lost like a child and tried to do the first thing that came to mind, "Oh my god, sorry, sorry. Holy shit, I clocked you good, are you alright?"

_Why the __**fuck**__ was she apologizing? This fuckface was a godddamn terrorist!_

_Despite her best efforts to stop all the apologizing, Rebecca had continued to do so until the man recovered from the blow._

Desmond raised a hand to signify that he was indeed alright.

She watched him turn to face her, his eyes glowing blue or yellow, and she questioned herself on which it was.

He gave her what appeared to be_ 'bedroom eyes' _and she couldn't really gauge her feelings from somewhere between _take me right now?_ to_ definitely now._ All the while he stared at her_- he just licked the crimson blood from his lips-_and she couldn't help but feel an increase to those emotions, and to be entirely honest,she was starting to warm up to the idea of having hot, steamy sex with the supposed 'terrorist' right in her kitchen with him.

"Rebecca, you good?" It was his voice, and Jesus H. Christ, did it sound deep and inviting. _'Good? I'm waay better than good, all you gotta' do is keep talking.'_

"Are you-I don't know, sick or something, do you take meds?" bouncing out of her reverie, she realized where she was, and who she was with. Right now, her brain processed two things; first, her apartment, two, Terrorist.

"You piece of shit, I hope you-MRRPH!" Miles put his good hand over the techie's mouth to silence her, which made her head swoon, to her unfathomable glee, and put a finger to his mouth. His breath held the lingering tell-tale of cigarettes, yet his entire being held the smell much more strongly.

She struggled for a second, trying to get the sudden and _very inappropriate arousal_ out of her head. Which unfortunately caused her recently glass-wounded foot to well, _procure_ more pain for the raven-haired beauty before the guy in the room.

Rebecca winced and let out a small groan into his palm, and that's when Desmond had tried to help.

She felt something _hard_ _and warm _against the left side of her stomach, and when Desmond's trench coat opened slightly to reveal a silenced Mp5 with a sling around his neck, did she wish it wasn't the warm barrel of a sub-machine gun, rather preferring her rather erotic fantasies more than ever.

"Are you good? Where are you hurt? Were you tagged?"

_Tagged? What the hell was he talking about?_

Only then had he mentioned that one word that she noticed the smell of blood throughout her apartment, it wasn't thick. It smelled like it was drifting in the air around her, faint traces moving about.

She fell to her knees, and Desmond wasn't strong enough to hold her body up.

"Get off me."

Her head was starting to spin, what the hell was going on? She could only stare at her hardwood kitchen floor.

"I need you to calm down, can you understand me?"

Rebecca could barely understand him, the static in her ears was gaining more and more volume.

"-cca -ok at me. Look at -" What was he trying to say?

"Look at me."

The techie did as she was told and just focused on his face, willing the air into her lungs.

"Now, calm down."

She slowed her breathing, finding her breath hitch ever so often.

"Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm-I'm good."

The female adult wobbled to her feet, holding onto Desmond as support.

"Why do I smell blood?"

"It's the only reason I can trust you right now."

_Why was he being all cryptic and shit? _

"What the hell does that mean?" She pressed, trying to figure out what the **fuck** he was getting to.

"You were going to be…_'terminated'_, they sent guys after you. So, I know it wasn't you that tried to kill me that night."

Too much to process at once.

"_Waitwaitwaitwait_, just wait. First, what do you mean by _'I know it wasn't you that tried to kill me-'_, second; who sent guys after me, third; Why do you have a gun and look like you just got dragged by a car? Finally, why did you torch the room you were in?"

"All in order?"

"Preferably, yes, I think that's why I put them in order."

"Alright fine, but you gotta' promise me something."

"What is it?"

_If he asked for sex, she wouldn't be sure either if her arousal would take the reins for her and then proceed to fuck each of their respective brains out or she would get incredibly offended and __**then**__ fuck both of their brains out._

"I need you to come with me."

"Why would I go with a _goddamn _terrorist?" She couldn't stop the bite even if she wanted, she was incredibly frustrated and the man causing those feelings was bloodied and dirty, not to mention the fact that he was armed.

"Who the hell said that?" He demanded, his eyes lit on fire (proverbially, of course, having your eyes light on fire would be painful, unless you're Scorpion).

"Some cop that I met near your room."

"Name." He was practically seething at the moment. Rebecca thought it wise not to anger the man further.

"Uh, his name was like something Reed."

"Did his name have a 'C' in it?"

"I believe so, yeah," The techie answered while recollecting her thoughts.

"He was a bit of an older guy, dude looked like he's seen some shit."

Miles took a breath to calm down. He didn't need to get angry at Rebecca for giving him some useful information.

"Alright. First, some hitmen visited me last night, I'm guessing they used a voice recorder of some type and used your voice to distract me. Second, there's a big _organization_ that's out to kill people like me, you weren't the main target, if anything they probably thought you worked with me. I have a gun to protect _us _from _them._ I look like hell because these hitmen were tracking me. Finally, that wasn't me who set the room on fire, it was the hitmen to cover my and their tracks."

Okay. Rebecca tried her best to take a breath and understand. Or at the very least, _try to understand._

"why are you being tracked?" She felt the need to ask this final question.

"C'mon we gotta' go." Des' was completely avoiding it.

"Wait why?"

"Cause' if we don't we will die. These people will stop at nothing to kill me and you."

"Why me?"

"Because since they thought you were working with me, they sent a hit out on you. Since the men who were going to kill you in here are already dead, they can only assume that you know how to kill, thus you are my wingman." At the end of his spiel, Des' put out his hands at 'thus' and dropped them at 'wingman'.

"There were people sent in my own apartment to kill me?"

"Yes, but it's okay because they're dead."

"That's _so_ fucked up, and just because people who were meant to kill someone does _not_ make it okay if they end up dying instead."

"Duly noted, I'll try to remember that next time there are people trying to kill us. Now pack your things, we need to leave, the longer we stay here, more of a chance that more will show up. I need you **MOVE!**"

"Alright! Alright! I'm moving,"

"And please Rebecca, put on some clothes."

_Had she really talked to him naked?_

"_Fuuuck_, fuck. This is so **fucked**." The raven haired woman continued to repeat this while she stuffed a suitcase full of her clothes and belongings.

_Approx. 10 minutes later._

"Alright, we good?"

"Clothes, suitcase, cat, cat food. Yeah, _'we good'_."

"Let's move out."

"Oh, wait. I gotta do something."

"Hurry."

"Yeah, yeah, will do."

As Crane re-entered her apartment, she knocked on her landlord's door. The elderly man came to the door. The entire conversation didn't take long, the summary being;

"Today? Grandchildren? Hospital? Florida? Visit? Need? Hungry?"

"Yeah! You need to go! Meanwhile, you should stay at the house you own there!"

"Miriam! We need to pack our bags! Clay's in the hospital, and he's hungry!"

With that, Rebecca took her much needed speedily exit.

As Rebecca entered Desmond's newly 'acquired vehicle' after loading everything up in the trunk, with the cat in the back seat, She thought it time to ask some more questions,

"So, Des'-"

As they entered a red light, Des' turned to look at her,

"Rebecca?"

"Yeah?"

With lightning fast precision and extreme amounts of skill one could only muster at being totally kickass and awesome, Desmond knocked the woman next to him out with a few pressure point manipulations.

Besides, he already took precautions, she didn't have anything thing that would prove fatal if he knocked her out.

He needed to be careful. No telling who he could trust.

Although if one thing was for certain, **he**, not anyone else, **he** would make it up to Rebecca, personally. She didn't deserve this, to suddenly become a target, her life had been normal just a few days ago.

His hand drifted to her now unconscious face,

_He would keep her safe, no matter what, if it cost him his life, so be it. He had made the mistake of not protecting someone he held dear before, he wasn't going to lose another person just because he interfered with their life. He __**would**__ kill all who tried to so much as harm her. He was in debt to her, for fucking up her chances at leading a normal life. _

The light changed color and Des' was driving away from the apartment, going to meet up with a few 'associates'.

* * *

><p>If you haven't figured it out already, Rebecca hadn't been completely honest with Desmond on her sexual preferences, who knows, maybe sexy times?<p>

Please leave a review, it helps motivate me to move along the process of making another chapter faster.

Till' then,

out.


End file.
